Hetalia: Reversed
by Girlaremo
Summary: When a strange occurrence of clocks moving backwards startles and disturbs everyone, what will happen when they realize they're all aging backwards? With people disappearing with little to no trace, what will happen when the people we hold dear are gone?
1. Chapter 1

_When things get serious, when Mother Earth will not wake up from her slumber, it is time for things to be put in reverse. The world will become pure again, and the corruption will disappear._

* * *

We all wish that we could just hit the rewind button and watch ourselves grow younger in the mirror. We all hope for something like that, but never realize the magnitude of the phrase.

'I wish I could rewind and do it all again.'

Say, what if that button got stuck? What if you couldn't stop the rewinding? Growing younger and younger, not knowing why this was happening. If nights transformed into days, the cycles of the moon moving in reverse. The tides went out from shore, and the clouds even moved backwards. While you're watching, everyone around you is experiencing the same problem. You don't know it yet, but all you'll be by the end...is the dust that you came from.

[Line break]

It hadn't been long since the grandfather clock in his house had stopped. The giant towering wooden thing was really old, and it probably just sopped on its own. Without the chime at eight o clock, it knocked Alfred all off schedule. He puttered down the long hall from his room, holding his glasses in his hand as he tried to manage to the bathroom. Tony tiredly followed him, doing about the same.

The fact was that he neglected to really shave the last two days, so he looked like a cave man. A smart cave man, really. Kind of. Putting on his glasses as he puttered through the door and glanced at himself, he did a slight double take. It was just a glance at first, but then he realized. Last night he had gone to sleep with stubble, and woke up with fresh shaved skin. Maybe someone took his eyebrows with the stubble? No, they were there. They were both there, and not like England's, thank God.

"Tony, did you come on with the razor last night?" He asked, looking down at his companion. The little alien just shrugged, arms raised questionably as if to say 'I didn't do it.'.

Looking closer, a couple fine wrinkles had disappeared and he...

_BONG-! BONG-! BONG-!_

The clock that he thought had stopped was going off in the hall, drawing himself away from the mirror.

"The hey?" Alfred muttered, racing down the hall. The chimes became louder as he neared the clock, feat skidding to a stop on the hardwood floor. The gongs stopped as soon as he was in front of the mechanism, it seemed to be working, all the gears visible were working and it looked as if the pendulum was swinging at the right time...but...the second hand was off.

'_Maybe I tried winding it wrong?' _Alfred asked himself, scratching his head as he looked at the odd occurrence. His thoughts were pulled away again as the phone rang unexpectedly, the kitchen landline instead of his cellular. Trotting down the stairs, he skidded his way to the kitchen, dubiously picking up the phone. "Hello?"

"Alfred, you weren't answering your cell phone! You made me get one, and then you don't even answer your own?" It was Arthur alright, tone as angry as ever.

"Sorry, bro. I just woke up and my clock's running ba—"

"I don't care, my Gog, Alfred!" Arthur roared, sighing loudly to calm himself down. "I'm sorry, I'm just...Things just got weird this morning..."

"Tell me about it. My clock you gave me is running backwards." As soon as the words left his mouth, Arthur was blubbering about something. There was a beep, another line buzzed in. "I have another call, could ya maybe wait for a sec?"

"Don't you dare put me on hold, you little-!" _Bip._

"Hello?" He asked, getting an earful of Mattie's wind-like whispering.

"Brother, I have a problem and my clocks are running backwards, and that bruise you gave me yesterday is gone! I don't know what's going on, but I'm scared! I already called Francis and he's had the same thing happen all this morning!" The phone beeped again, Alfred pulled the phone away, frowning. England again?

"Iggy's calling me, Matthew. I'll be back..." _Bip._

"Bloody ingrate! I didn't raise you to hang up on me! I can't scarcely take it when you go missing for a day or two, so—"

"Bro, what are you getting at?" Alfred asked, leaning on the wall. So many calls were coming in, and England had used his cell phone to call him, he was so upset.

"I can't find Peter." England breathed, upset. If he kept yelling any louder, he would probably lose an artery. "I don't know where he's gone, but I've looked all over, I've called everyone, and to top it off, my clock's gone mad."

The words almost shocked him, making him ask again. "W-what did you say?"

"My bloody clocks are going mad! They're running in reverse!" England said, pinching the bridge of his nose like he always did when he was upset.

"That's what I've been trying to tell _you!_" Alfred said, hand running though his hair. "For God's sake, what's going on besides the clocks in your house?"

"Peter is...he's missing." England said, voice cracking as he uttered the last syllable. "I've looked all over, I've called everyone...Please tell me he's over there."

Alfred sighed, frowning deeply. "I haven't seen him. You're upset, though. I'll come over later and so we can look around. I just need to get some things done, and I'll be right over."

"What could you possibly do instead of..." Arthur groaned, sniffing a little. "Hurry."

He hung up quickly, leaving Alfred to his thoughts. _'What is going on?' _The phone rang in his hand, instinctively he answered. "Hello?"

"Holy Roos, I thought you'd never answer." Australia was suddenly at the other end of the line, a little breathy. "Look, but I'm going over to Iggy's. We have a slight problem."

"What do you mean by 'Slight Problem'?" Alfred asked.

"You're just going to have to see for yourself." He said.

* * *

Everything seemed oddly fresh that day, as if it were all brand-new. Besides looking 'totally awesome' as he said in the world conferences, everything looked slightly younger. Looking in the mirror again, it almost looked as if the one wrinkle he seemed to have since he was a child was disappearing. "The hell..." The clock above the sink read three, and was working backwards to about two. If he flipped the face around backwards, it should have read nine, and about a quarter until ten. Arthur would be getting rather upset, even if he did seem to have the patience of an elephant...however that worked, it was confusing.

Grabbing a clean shirt, snagging his phone, and heading out the door, he pulled his car out of his driveway and went speeding down the cul-de-sac. The radio played normal music, a little bit of rock on the mixed station he usually listened to. It didn't help him to slow down any, but as soon as he was on the highway, he gunned it.

Not giving a care to the police officers who usually lined the area waiting for Italy to tread by in his car. Then again, he was going fast enough that they thought he was just a blur, weaving in and out of traffic.

'_Come on, come on, come on..._!' He growled, trying to get the machine to run faster. He was already pushing one hundred twenty miles per hours, and if he were to go any faster, he would blow the engine out.

It only took a few seconds to pull into England's driveway and run in the house, seeing England and Australia, Australia looking...younger.

"What...?" Alfred asked, looking at the two. "You still haven't found him?"

"His pajamas were tucked in his bed, along with so much...dust." Arthur's voice hitched after being so annoyed and confused for so long.

"He couldn't have gotten far, though." Kyle said, crossing his arms. He looked a little pained, maybe a stomach ache?

"You'd think that we'd find him by now." Arthur growled. His phone rang, and he quickly put it on speaker phone. "China, did you find him?"

"You asked China to help you?" Alfred hissed.

"I was running out of options. Ivan wasn't picking up his phone and Francis...Francis would lose himself before finding Peter." Arthur said, covering the microphone.

"I didn't find him, but...I think...I think I just saw Taiwan burst into dust." He sounded shaken, like he had seen a ghost. "She was just sitting there one moment, then I saw a flash of light, then her clothes and a pile of dust was there in her place!"

Arthur's eyes grew wide and his hand tightened around the phone, the plastic creaked a bit. "I...I found Peter's bed in the same condition..." Arthur's voice cracked.

He had realized that the dust in the bed _was _Peter.

"N-no." He shook his head, trying to dismiss the reality. "People just don't turn to dust and leave everything behind."

"It's not the Rapture, is it?" Australia offered, nodding at America.

"Why would you ask me? " Alfred shrugged. "I may have been raised by him, but that doesn't mean that I'm Catholic or anything...I kind of grew out of it..."

"Idiot, the Rapture is when everyone who has some lick of Christianity in them gets to go to Heaven while Earth ends up being a living Hell..." Arthur turned to pace with his hands in his hair, thinking. "Taiwan left dust, there's dust in Peter's bed..."

"Iggy, I don't feel so good..." Kyle said, hand still pressed to his stomach.

"What's going on, dude?" Alfred asked.

"I think...I'm going to..." He leaned on the wall, grunting as some mysterious pain inflicted him. Arthur responded in fear, turning back to him. "Nng!"

"What's wrong? Where does it hurt?" Arthur gasped as Kyle shrunk a couple inches, maybe losing a year or two on his appearance. Both were speechless when he looked up, still hurting.

"E-Everywhere." Kyle answered.

"W-we...We need a World Conference. Now." Alfred said quietly.

* * *

_In ten weeks, what was here one hundred years ago will be gone. Young countries will be gone within days, the elders' time will be compromised, moving at a quicker rate._

_Everyone will be gone. Nothing can stop that._


	2. Chapter 2

_Time is running out...Week One_

_(Beware, There is swearing in the chapter. Just sayin, but Spain's family is almost all there...)_

* * *

The room seemed charged to the brim with energy, everyone looked fresh and somewhat revived, even though the circumstances weren't that great. Germany seemed to be sitting on the edge of his seat, watching as Australia winced every once in a while. Arthur was still sniffing a little, trying to help Kyle with the pain. China looked shocked, like every word was like a punch to the gut. Even Japan looked wary, which was odd for him.

"We've all called this emergency meeting...After the disappearance of Peter and Taiwan." Alfred spoke since Arthur was too shaken up. "And, since all the clocks are crazy, we're trying to figure this out."

"What is happening here? I just woke up this morning, and it all was running backwards." Spain yelled. "You'd better not be messing with me, someone's got some magic going on here."

"It's not me, I swear. I wouldn't do anything like this." England snapped.

"Yeah, and your magic fails." Switzerland muttered.

"Not true. He can summon me." Russia interjected.

"Getting back on track here, we've all noticed we look younger." Alfred said louder, hushing everyone. "And the young ones turned to dust..."

"I have an interjection to make." A different person barged in, smiling like a fool with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth, and looking a little 'Spanish'. His dark brown hair wasn't like the rest of them, so he had to be someone else. He had hazel colored eyes, and was a couple shades darker than Romano. Spain cursed in Spanish, eyes wide.

"Juanito, what the...what the heck are you doing here?" Spain asked. Romano picked up the anger he didn't give, and fired it at the odd man.

"What he means to say is 'Get the hell outta here, you little taco-rolling Chihuahua!'" Romano roared.

"Shut up, Romano! _que excusa estúpida e idiota de un hombre!_" He spat.

"_Oye, ¿porque no se ejecuta el cartel de la droga en su lugar?_" Romano retorted.

"Shut up, kid! I'm not leaving yet, because I have a little answer to your problem you're all having!" Juanito yelled. "Unless of course if you want me to leave, I will! I also came in to say hello to my little brother over there, so if you'll excuse me, Douchemano, I have to speak."

"D-Douchemano?" Romano blubbered, the artery in his neck pulsing he was so angry.

"What does he mean by 'little brother'?" Matthew asked, unheard by everyone.

"...'Little Brother'?" America furrowed his brows, trying to think. "He doesn't mean Romano and Spain, does he?"

"No, I mean you." He pointed, confusing England.

"What?" Arthur asked.

"Not you, bushy brows." Juanito groaned. "Glasses there with the 'Coca-Cola' addiction." He paused, smirking a little. "_Alfredo_."

"What?" Italy sprung up from his slumber, making Juanito face palm himself.

"How do we know you're just not some random person?" Germany asked.

"One, nobody can really find this neighborhood without being a country, and two...I'm freakin Mexico for God's sake. I can be here."

"Mexico?" Alfred asked.

"Yeah, I live right under you on the map!" Mexico smiled. "It used to be me, you and Mattie, until I decided to live with Spain and his douchey little house maid." He growled at Romano, who still glared at him with the same intensity.

"What is that little bit of information you have for us, you bloody ingrate!" England almost yelled, Australia muttered something about losing his supper.

Juanito straightened himself out, smirking to himself. "Since I am a little bit Mayan and we do have the calendar of doom, I know a little more about the situation than the normal person does. By what it says on the calendar," He pulled out a piece of paper with his own scrawled handwriting on it. "We've polluted the world enough that the spirit of Mother Earth will not be able to help herself, so 'Father Time' is taking care of it by unwinding all our time and starting over again."

An odd silence filled the air, making everyone stiff with fear.

"So...We're going to disappear." China said slowly.

"Yep. In ten weeks, we're all poof. That's what it said. I mean, we were wrong about twenty twelve because of leap year, but..." Mexico sighed. "This shit just got real."

"How do you know that?" Alfred frowned.

"Dude, when you get the chance, look in the mirror. You look like you hit twenty-nine again." Mexico flatly said. "I don't think I'll be needed here anymore, so I'll just leave my number and get out of your guys' hair before Romano has a stroke." He turned away, yelled at by an angry Romano.

"Coward! Leaving because you're afraid of me, aren't you, you dastard!" He yelled.

"You try and touch me, I'll cut you _culo!_" Mexico whirled around, pointing at his cousin. He broke out in a smile, laughing to himself. "But yeah, I'll see you all later, maybe." Juanito strode out of the room, leaving everyone with a little bit of uneasiness.

"...We're going to...Disappear..." England breathed.

"I don't believe a bit of it. We're not going to..." France laughed a little, nervousness seeping into his tone. "We're not going to disappear."

"Oh, but we are..." Australia interjected. "I can feel it in my being. I'm next. Others are disappearing as we speak. The mirco nations are almost all gone. New Zealand...My buddy..."

He groaned a little, England watched with fear in his eyes.

"He's going..." Kyle sighed, wincing a little. "I'm going..."

"Hell, don't say that." Arthur said. "Meeting adjourned."

"Wait, what do we do?" Japan asked.

"Live like you're dying. Just...Savor the time you have left. I don't know." Alfred sighed. Russia looked like he needed a bottle of vodka, and Italy even looked like he was going to crack. "We've all got ten weeks...What could go wrong?"

* * *

_what can go wrong, indeed._


	3. Chapter 3

_Week Two-The Terrors Start_

* * *

With things crumbling around him, Australia lost his house to the Disappearing. He looked like he was about nine or ten, trotting around England's house. He seemed depressed, not wanting to do anything.

"Kyle, maybe you'll feel better if you actually do something." Arthur said, tiredly taking up coffee. He didn't understand how Alfred basically lived off of it, but now as the world was probably ending, it was a good time to take it up finally.

"I don't want to do anything." He lay on the couch, face down in a pillow. He had somehow regained the scratch on his nose and decided that it was good to put on a band aid. "It hurts to move, and I think I got joint stiffness."

He looked into the living room, looking at the child. He himself had grown back a few years, some stress marks were disappearing. England felt his heard almost crack in half for Kyle, and he...he was crying.

"Kyle..." Went to the couch, laying a hand on his back. He almost asked 'What's wrong', but...there was no point.

"I don't wanna go away! I haven't been here very long!" Kyle sobbed into the pillow, balling his fists up. "I don't wanna leave you guys, and I...I..."

Arthur sat lightly on the couch, hoping not to stir him. Instead, Kyle sprung up and clung to his brother with teary eyes. Gripping his shirt in his hand like the scared child he was, Arthur was taken aback.

"I hope this is all a trick. I hope Peter will come back, and Wy, and...and..."

England hushed him, carefully pulling an arm around him. The last time he had done this for someone was when Alfred was crying over not being able to do things himself. He was so much younger then, and actually cranky at the time. But this...

Sitting there, he realized how time was so precious. The others were terrified beyond any reach of understanding. China had already lost one hundred years and five inches. He and Japan were making some sort of bridge for their gap that they had gouged out.

When trying to call Russia, all they got was the answering machine. Most likely, he was drinking and trying to think. He swore he always 'Could think better' when he drank. It proved to be true for the most part, since most of his good ideas came when the bottle was on the table at the meetings.

Ukraine and Belarus were leaving quickly, adding to Ivan's pain.

With Australia curled up next to him, crying his poor little eyes out, he could feel the agony that everyone was beginning to feel. Looking down, he saw little drops in Kyle's hair. What...What was...? Finally seeing the bleariness in his eyes, he realized he too was crying.

In ten weeks they would be gone. Ten...Ten short weeks.

* * *

~America

It wasn't too long before Tony disappeared, leaving the house more quiet than ever. He wished he lived with someone now, maybe shared a room or rented one out. He could bother Arthur, but it was just too much of a hassle. The guy was basically struggling to comfort Kyle, who had been shooting out waterworks since he shrank back to ten.

Alfred poked into the bathroom again, looking in the mirror. He looked like he did in the war, when he was trying to get away from Britain. His glasses were constantly sliding down his nose, and his clothes hung loose on him. At some point, he'd have to venture into the shed and get his old clothes that he hoarded in there. Matthew was in the care of France again, not because he wanted to, but because his home was crumbling. He told Alfred to be careful, and not to do anything rash.

Yeah, what would he really do?

Italy and Romano were getting worried as they shrank, trying to say that they could live by themselves. It was useless to fight back, to try and say that it was all okay.

Smoothing his hair out of his face, he pulled off his glasses and rubbed his eyes with a sigh. The world was a little more blurry now since he couldn't wear them, and maybe a little more confusing. Even when the lines were smeared, it didn't make a difference.

There came a knock at the door, followed by two rings of the door bell. "Hola, you in here?"

"Juanito?" Alfred called, trotting out of the bathroom at a reasonable pace to the stairs. There stood the brother he had literally forgotten, looking just as young as him.

"Yeah, s'me." He said with a nervous laugh. "I'm having a little problem at my place and I don't wanna really live with Spain."

"So you want to stay here?" Alfred asked. "I think you've tried to get in my house a few times before, and now you're asking?"

"Look, I'm sorry. I screw your country up enough, but at this point, we can't be picky." Juanito shook his head, holding up his hands as he spoke. I'm just saying, I'm losing years just as fast as China, and I'm-!"

"Look, I don't know how you expect me to help you out with open arms. You try to sell God knows what through me, and I got my other brother the prescription man right above me, so I get the vibe that I'm the actual drug lord instead!

"Don't you dare try and tell me 'but we're hermanos, Al'" Alfred spat. "Go back to Spain where someone wants you."

"This isn't about The Alamo, is it?" Juanito stalled.

"It's not about the frikkin Alamo, you idiot!" Alfred looked down at the bleary image of his brother, annoyed. "It's about you being a shitty brother!"

The words took Juanito back, an expression of surprise hit him like a tsunami.

"Alfred..." Mexico breathed, anger rising up in him. "Fine then! I don't need you and your damn house! America is the shittiest country I've ever seen, and it's a wonder how Italy can't conquer you!" He stomped back for the door, Alfred making one last snide remark.

"If you say that, why do you keep on trying to get into my house, you Idiot!"

Mexico peeked back through the door, flipping him the bird and sliding out.

He felt the vein in his forehead pulse, and a headache struck him. At first it was small, then it pummeled his skull, driving him to grip the railing of the stairs and fall to his knees. Pain appeared, touching every inch of him.

This wasn't happening, was it? Australia had the same problem when he first saw him and...No. No, this couldn't happen to America. America's a hero, he can't just disappear. With an angry, painful cry, he pulled himself back up, ignoring the agony. Walking down the stairs carefully, he dragged himself to the couch, plopping down with a huff. His hands had shrunk, and he lost another year.

Cursing to himself, he laughed out of fear and spite of it. "Just...Screw my life."

The phone rang, it took a little bit to creep over and get the cordless phone, but when he hit the green 'talk' button, he got an ear full of England's crying.

"Dude, slow down! What's the matter?" America said with wide eyes. "You sound like you..."

"Kyle...He's gone. He just..." Arthur sobbed. "He's not here anymore."

* * *

_One by one, they will all go, slowly easing out of the world._

_Maybe this time, they will be better to Mother Earth..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Everything's falling apart..._

* * *

"What do you mean he's gone?" America asked, frowning into the phone.

"H-He's...he's just not here. Just like Peter..." Arthur sniffed. "Y-You're fine, aren't you?"

Alfred paused, afraid to tell him he lost a few years. "Fine. I'm okay, dude." He lied, wincing as he did so. Arthur didn't pick it up, so he was safe...until he disappeared. "Have you heard from Mattie?"

"...Francis is officially younger than Matthew now...Somehow." The Brit said. "It seems to be working from both ends now, and it just means we're all going to be gone at a quicker rate. That means Yao's...going to be next." He said shakily. "Oh God, Alfred..."

"What?" He almost cried out when another tremor raked his body, squeezing the phone in his hand a little too much, making the internal components of the phone squeak into the receiver.

"Augh! What's that noise?!" Arthur exclaimed. "Al, are you alright over there?"

"F-Fine! Just dandy!" He cringed, biting his lip. "It's...It's fine...!"

This was just getting to be too much. If things kept on going quickly like this, everyone would be gone, like a candle burning from both ends! As another year burnt off, Alfred heaved a heavy sigh, becoming tired. "Dude...I...I think I'm going to take a nap...'kay?"

"Just...I'll be over there in a minute..." Arthur wiped his nose, frowning. "I should probably get over there before I can't drive, hunh?"

"Yeah..." He laughed, slouching down tiredly in his spot. "I'll just be on the couch..." He dozed off as he hit the end button, smiling contently.

* * *

~Unknown Place

An older looking man with snow white hair sighed, looking down. Time had given him wrinkles at the corners of his eyes, yet his bright silver eyes were bursting with energy. He carried nothing but his shoulders high and a gold and silver wrought pocket watch in his pocket, the face of the clock glowed blue as it moved backwards. His grey vest and white shirt were pressed and clean-utter perfection.

He walked down the pearl-colored halls, everything glistened pale blue as he strode by from the light of his watch. The dark skies around shone no light, and the torches in the hall did nothing for the wide extravagant place. He came to wide wooden doors, vines and other plant life grew on the door, pale orange flowers bloomed near the door handles. Gingerly opening the doors in front of him, the man wandered into the room before him.

Everywhere there was trees and flowers, the life of the room was sage-colored, small little orbs of light much like fire flies hung in the air, and at the far end of the room, a young woman slept. Her hair was as bright as lava, skin pale like snow. Her clothes looked like they were made from the ocean and earth, and a crown of flowers rest on her hair.

"Terra, my love..." He said lightly, kneeling down at her bedside. She awoke, one blue eye and one green eye half-open as she smiled.

"Tempus..." She blinked. "You're back again? I thought...you were going to see my children...?"

"I haven't the time, love." He lied. "But they're doing well...have you been feeling better?"

"Much." Terra smiled wider. "Maybe when I'm able to get out of bed, I'll visit them all...It's been so long ince I've seen Roma and Germania...Oh, maybe my little Pangea's still around!"

"Maybe..." It broke his heart to see that she had no sense of what was going on, or knowing when her children had come or gone. They'd be able to start again soon, when everyone was gone...right?

"Oh, I can't wait to see my babies...They make me so happy...even if I am getting sick...but that's what a mother does, right?" She shakily brought a hand up to Tempus' face, pursing her lips in a pained fashion.

He remained quiet, looking down. "I can't imagine why you'd let yourself become pained because of their actions."

"I don't know why either, but..." She let her hand fall, only to be caught up by him. "It just seems right."

_'They won't be hurting you soon...we'll start again and teach them to value their lives more...' _He thought with malice. "'It seems right'." He echoed. Tempus loved Terra...but her reasonings and thoughts made no sense at all.

* * *

~America's House

_List of Countries Gone_

_-Sealand_

_-Australia_

_-Wy_

_-New Zealand_

_-Taiwan_

_-China (Sooner or later. He's gotten quite small)_

The list was depressing, but Arthur had nothing else to do. Alfred was asleep, after he had moved him to a better position on the couch.

_'Either France, Germany or the Italies are going next...I can feel it...' _Shivers raced down his spine as he waited, watched, and hoped to God Alfred wasn't next. Or Matthew. He just wished this was a hoax. A big hoax, and everyone would just jump out of the closet and scare him. None of his imaginary friends were coming to him anymore, meaning that this was really happening. He wasn't dreaming.

Stuck in the middle, he figured, and would be the last to go.

Alfred stirred, rolling over and looking at Arthur. "Hey...When'd you get here?" He weakly asked.

"About an hour ago." He replied, pulling a chair up to the couch. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired. Crappy. I don't wanna eat...and that's unusual for me." He said half-heartedly. True, that was weird, and slightly disturbing since Alfred ate all day. "Help yourself to anything in the fridge..."

"O-Okay..." He wasn't going to, but seeing Alfred drift in and out like this was terrifying. "You just...Get some rest..."

"Mm..." Alfred breathed, snuggling into his blanket.

He feared the worst, and that's what was coming.


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: Is this story really that depressing...? I had one person go cry in an emo corner... D:_

* * *

In the next couple days, Mexico, China and Canada were basically in a fight of aging backwards. Each one was subdued to their smaller selves. Matthew was usually sleeping at this point, cradled up in Francis' arms as he struggled to hold him close.

"Mattieu, I never remembered you being this heavy..." Francis frowned, currently in the state he was in was when Jeanne D'Arc was around- lankier, and more like a girl. Everyone was staying at Alfred's house, since he was one of the ones who wasn't disappearing as fast. Arthur (with some help) had moved Alfred back to his bed so others could have the pull out bed on the couch to sleep on. The Braginski family had claimed the upstairs guest room, Katy was taking care of Ivan and Natalia. As of now, Spain and the two Vargas brothers resided in the room across the hall, and then Gilbert and Ludwig roomed with Matthew and Francis.

"And you've never been weaker..." Arthur added to his statement, sipping his cup of tea. Francis gave him an unamused look, shaking his head. Sure he was right, but the truth hurt. "We've only been like this once, I thought once was enough."

"Apparently God or the like doesn't think so." The Frenchman sighed, absently patting Matthew's back. "It makes me think that this is actually the world's end. The Aztecs might have been right."

"Oh, don't get all thoughtful on me..." He snapped back, setting his tea down. "It may suit you, but I don't quite care for sappy relations."

"Really? I couldn't think of a better time to go thoughtful." Francis blinked. "But speaking of God and such..."

"Go on, I guess."

"I was thinking, if there's some sort of God moving time backwards, don't you think he wouldn't like if someone stopped time?" He pondered, rocking slowly. "He or she might come and find the problem, and try to I don't know, find the problem."

"Wait, are you suggesting...I stop time?" Arthur blinked. That was a good thought, almost...almost good enough to try.

"It might work, but I'm not completely sure you could do it, since you're younger," Francis moved a bit, laying back on the couch. "But weren't you better at magic when you were littler?"

"What? You're saying I'm not good now?" Hurt, he scoffed a bit. "I'm just as good as I ever was."

"I'm sure you are..." Francis sighed, smiling and closing his eyes for a bit. "Since i'm in the 'thoughtful' mood, I need to tell you something."

"What's that, frog?" He muttered, picking up his tea again.

"I forgive you for all the hateful things you've said and done. I even think..." He yawned. "...I forgive you for Jeanne D'Arc."

Arthur remembered the day well, but Francis probably had it worse in his mind. "Y-yeah..." He looked down, feeling guilty. He had visited Jeanne the night before she was to be executed, and he remembered the conversation they shared.

~x~

His armor clanked a bit as he walked in the dark cellar they called a prison. The air was stale, and it smelled of blood and rotting things. In the corner cell, there sat a young woman, her hair cut short and her body was bruised and beaten. To anyone's standards, she was rather pretty, even in her torn white gown they gave her and injured figure. She was praying by the window, drenched in moonlight. "Jeanne..." Arthur said in a low tone, interrupting her prayers.

She stopped with a quick 'Amen', looking over at Arthur. "Oui...?" There was no hate in he eyes, no anger, nothing. The young maiden knew she was going to die in the morning, but it didn't bother her in the slightest. "Did Francis send you?"

"No, I came on my own." He sighed, pulling up a stool and sitting outside her cell. "I...I came to ask if you wanted a second chance. I myself don't want to kill you, and my superiors and I have decided that if you pledge to live the rest of your life as a woman and in servitude..."

"I'd still rather die." She didn't even let him finish, her face set in stone. "I vowed to save my country from you, and I was sent by God. I won't say I was wrong for doing so. What I did was right, and I know that. I have no regrets, and only love in my heart." Jeanne smiled, looking down. "I want you to leave me alone in prayer, but I'd like you to relay a message to Francis."

"What's that?"

She looked up at him, eyes soft. "Tell him..."

~x~

"You shut me out that night, so I couldn't tell you her message." Arthur said quietly. "She wanted me to tell you that if she were to live, she would marry you if you wanted it."

Francis looked at him, eyes wide. "Mon Deiu...She..." He blinked, misty tears in his eyes.

"She really loved you, you could see it in her eyes." He gulped loudly, voice faltering. "I think...in all her life, her only loves were you and God..."

The Frenchman remained quiet, holding Matthew close. "I...I still forgive you." He hid his face, his words trembled. "I'll...I'll be alright...Could you leave me for a moment...?"

"Y-Yeah, sure." He nodded, getting up and heading for the kitchen.

"Arthur?"

"Yes?" he turned on a dime, looking back at him. Francis held a sad smile, and looked even younger still.

"Thank you...You're one of the greatest friends...I have ever known."

Arthur returned the smile, fear in his eyes. He...he was leaving soon, wasn't he? Yao and Juanito had already gone? Were they...? "I'll try to stop time. I'll make sure you won't disappear."

"Angleterre..." He chuckled sadly, holding up an almost translucent hand. "I'm already going...You haven't noticed?" He still held Matthew, who was also losing his color. "Some turn to the dust they were made from, others just fade. I've noticed this much. We must have come from something bigger, so Mattieu and I will fade." He explained. "Stop time. If you cannot save us, our fates and yours are meant to be."

"Stop saying shit like that, you bloody frog!" Arthur exclaimed, body shaking. "We weren't made to disappear like this! I...This...! This isn't right! I don't...I don't want anyone to disappear anymore!"

"Then go. Go now." He said, voice starting to fade as well. "You'll fall to bits if you see us fade anymore, Arthur. It'll be like watching 'Titanic' over again, no?"

He nodded, obediently turning away and heading to the room he was residing in. Kiku and Yao's room was silent, save for the faint sound of crying. Yao was gone now? If that meant anything, Juanito was either gone, or going. He went through his things, finding a spell book and his chalk that he used to draw incantations. Flipping a few of the dusty pages, he found a spell and drew the circle. This one had no need for candles, and it was rather simple. Stepping inside, he began to chant.

"_O World, I command thee, __  
_

_Let the seas fall quiet, and the trees stand still_

_The hands of the clock will stop, _

_and with my greatest will..." _

He paused, voice hitching.

"_Let time stand still."_

As the spell took effect, the circle began glowing silver, and the clock in the room stopped, the second hand not daring to move backwards again. Everything was quiet, everything was still.

"It...it worked." Arthur breathed, closing his book.

"It did, didn't it?" Tempus growled, appearing in the room with his arms crossed, leaning on the bookshelf. "Arthur Kirkland, country of England. Most known for his teas and the Royal Family. Brother of Alfred Fitzgerald Jones and half brother of Peter Kirkland and Matthew Williams." He rattled off the information like it was nothing, keeping his threataning gaze. "I am Tempus, Father Time." He said. "And you've halted my plans."


	6. Chapter 6

_Quick Recap: England casted a time-halting spell, causing Tempus to appear._

* * *

"Your...Plans?" Arthur echoed, fear rising up in his throat. The circle below him glimmered lightly, casting shadows over his face. 'This man...He's Father Time? What...What have I gotten into?!' He thought.

"Yes, my plans. You and other people have been harming someone I care very much about." He said firmly, the silver in his eyes gleaming as he glared, his hands in loose fists. "Tell me. What were your intentions with this, Arthur?"

"W-Well.." The little blonde stuttered, holding his book close to him as if it were going to save him. "I...I wanted to see who was in charge of the whole reversal of time..."

"That would be me." He snapped, trying to keep his composure and not allow himself to turn Arthur to ashes. "What of it?"

"I don't want us to disappear, sir. I don't want to, I don't want Alfred to...Or anyone else." Arthur almost yelled, tone raising with every word. "Please, I...I'd like to make a deal! Please! I'll do anything to have them not disappear so we can all live longer!"

He didn't seem at all shaken by Arthur's heartfelt speech, more so annoyed as he cocked an eyebrow at him. "Really?" Tempus came closer, bending over to look at the little spell caster. "Are you sure you don't want to rephrase that?" Tempus knew that even at his small size, England had enough magic and strength in him to save them all, and then some. "Because once I show you why I'm reversing time, you won't be able to go back on your word."

"I'm sure. I'm positive." What could it be? It couldn't be something worse than some monster out of a 'Harry Potter' book, could it?

"Come." With a snap of his fingers, the room glowed, fading into something else entirely. He was greeted with pale hallways, right in front of Mother Terra's room. "Here lies Mother Earth. Thanks to you and all your brothers and sisters, she is very ill. So ill, she has not been able to get out of bed, nor take care of herself."

"M-mother..." Arthur parroted instantly. "Mother Earth?" He had never heard of such an entity, eyes wide at the thought as he looked up at the man who seemingly towered above him. "You're serious?"

"Why would I not be serious?" Tempus sighed in a slightly agitated growl. Arthur instantly thought of Ludwig as Tempus became more and more irritated with his childishness. He could see the similarity in his glares and stares, almost as if he were still there. "Who did you think I was? Just a random entity with no partner?"

This made him fairly certain that these two, even though he hadn't seen 'Mother' yet, had made the 'world' as they knew it. "Sorry..." Arthur looked away, feeling a little bit of an inconvenience to him. "I didn't really figure that..."

"It's fine. You're still but a child, young to your standards, even as your 'adult' self." Tempus sighed, parting the doors to Terra's room. Arthur was instantly bemused by the tall trees that made pillars in the wide room. Blue fog had started to roll around his feet, Tempus walking forward. "Are you coming?"

Arthur followed with a quick nod, catching up with the man. Birds had come back, Tempus noted. She was getting better, but not quite. Their quiet songs ran through the air, making the silence a little more bearable. Everything was night-themed, the colors, the hues, even the windows (it surprised him that there were windows) showed that it was night. "How is...how is Mother Earth ill?"

"You've all been dumping your toxins, your poisons, and all your filth in the Earth, which in turn hurts her. Having you as children, the mere creation of you, takes so much. Not only that, the oceans are turning sour, and the air is bitter." Tempus explained, coming close and turning his tone to a whisper. "I had the thought that if I took you all away, that she would get better, and we would teach you to not hurt her."

"But...Wouldn't that change us? We wouldn't make all the same decisions, right?" Arthur interjected, cut off by Tempus.

"If you are willing to give yourself up as the Country of England, I can use you to turn everyone to themselves, and they'll live happily as if this never happened." He said lowly. "You won't be there, but I can probably manage something so that you _may _exist."

Arthur took the news a little harshly, taking a step away from him. "Will it hurt?" The first question to any problem.

"Only if you think about it."

"I'll...I'll do it." England said, instantly greeted with a hand on his head after that. There was a pain from behind his eyes, his mind burned. He couldn't gasp or even yell in shock, he just stood there, almost blindly staring ahead.

"You are very brave to do this. I congratulate you, Arthur." Tempus sighed, easing up and ruffling his hair. "You only have a short amount of time before you actually disappear...Go see your mother."

He looked over to his left, seeing the unfamiliar figure laying on her bed. She looked beautiful. "That's her?"

"You have her eye." Tempus said with an expression just shy of a smile as he nudged the Brit onward, his footsteps rousing the sleeping woman.

"Hello there...small one." She yawned quietly, eyes half mast as she stretched slightly. Terra looked better than before, the flowers strewn in her hair had more life. Managing to sit up as he came closer, Arthur's mouth hung open in awe. "One of my sweet babies has come to see me?"

Gulping and nodding, he looked at her. He could see many faces, all blended together. It was all a delicate mix. "I-I'm England...I came to visit..."

"You did, didn't you?" Terra leaned down, picking him up and setting him in her lap with a soft breath. "I heard your conversation with my dear husband..." She held him close, smiling. "I know I've been sick, as I've been getting better, I found out."

"Then...why not do anything? You're the mother, why not send something to stop us?"

"Why couldn't you stop yourselves?" She instantly answered, tone becoming sad as she played with his hair. As a child now, Arthur just listened now. Fingertips began to give off pale crystalline flecks, floating and disappearing in the air. So this was how it was ending? "You know more than I what you do in the world, why not notice that it's hurting the places around you?"

"I...I don't know...We've talked about it..."

"Antarctica, your faraway sister, she's ill too." Terra pointed out. "You need to help her. You're not going to disappear, so listen to me closely, Arthur..." He breathed softly, trying not to think of the slowly fading parts of himself. "You'll be sent back to live, but everything will be gone. No government, no power, nothing. You'll be a small country again, and you'll have to have someone close to take care of you. You tell them that everyone needs to take more care of Earth. Put new laws on the land. Make sure that nobody's suffering because of all the pollution..." She took note of his fading form, holding him closer. "I'll send you to live with Alfred, he seems to know what to do in situations like these...He reminds me so much of myself...So young." Arthur couldn't bring himself to speak, nor did he think he could. In such a short time, he lost his arms, and most of his legs. "Thank you so much for letting yourself go for me." She kissed his forehead, tightly embracing him. "I love you all so much, don't ever doubt my words...*" Slowly rousing herself from her bed, she strode out to the window with Arthur, her gown trailing and little flecks dotted the air like fireflies. Tiredness was bringing his eyelids down with every step until she opened the window and the wind brushed against his face, sending more of the flecks across his vision.

"...What...?" He managed to whisper, hushed by Terra.

"Just sleep...You've got a busy day to attend to when you wake up..." She let him slip from her arms, quickly falling and melting away just as quickly. The last thing he saw was Terra and Tempus standing at the window, a couple stray tears falling from the lovely mother's face. It was like flying, a couple of his own tears flew, knowing that he would be just fine... Before he could come to the cloud line, there was nothing left but the faint glimmers as the wind picked them up and scattered them.

* * *

_A/N: I am so terribly sorry. Terrible ending is terrible. I'll be sure to update soon, very soon so you don't all come bawling at me and beat me to death. _

_* For this, I shuffled through my Itunes, and the song 'Don't look at me in that way' by Miku Hatsune popped up. As I read over it, the sad tune seemed to fit. _

_Sorry for the Feels. D:_


End file.
